After Tonight
by Nemi Almighty
Summary: A General CATS fic about action, love, anger, and all of such. Mainly focuses on a few groups of cats. Warning: Death of a main character in the future...
1. Spring Rain on a Spring Morning

After Tonight By Nemi Almighty  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Suggestive Situations, Possibly Slash  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CATS or any of the characters in it... I would buy it for about the 3 cents in my purse if they would take it, but I don't think that is going to happen. I *do* however claim this bit of fan fiction as my own, and I'd rather you not copy it.. I spend long hours on it...  
  
Information: In this fiction (and in my little world), Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are siblings that work as 'spies' for Macavity; Mistoffelees and Quaxo are different cats; Mistoffelees is brother to Victoria (Kittens of Grizabella); Quaxo is brother to Electra (kittens of Bustopher Jones); Macavity, Munkustrap, and Rum Tum Tugger are Brothers and sons of Old Deuteronomy; Jemima is the youngest cat in the tribe; Pouncival is the youngest Tom; Coricopat and Tantomile are Twins and are mystic. Please do not review simply saying that 'That relationship is wrong!', 'I hate that pairing!', or 'They do NOT act like that!'. This is my world... if you want it your way, write you own fiction.. I'll read and respect it :)! The cats characters appear 'anthomorphic', such as in the musical. To humans, they would appear as regular house cats... but we all know better about the Jellicles, don't we? I write Jerrie and Teazer with Cockney. I hope it's understandable :P  
  
Now, on with the story...  
  
~~~  
  
Rain fell lightly from the gray morning sky that masked the sun over the city of London. A small, abandoned junkyard, located on edge of town appeared to be motionless as the rain cascaded over the piles of neglected rubbish. A single cat say atop a beaten up tire with an emotionless glare beaming from his deep blue eyes through the wet mist. The tall silver tabby tom watched over the silent area with attentiveness, being careful to let nothing go wrong...  
  
Two pairs of brown eyes peeked through the darkness of the pipe they shared as the rain fell in front of the entrance. The rust tabby queen curled up to her tuxedoed brother, still weary from the day before. The tom grinned and ran swiftly out of the pipe and into the wet junkyard, skidding slightly on the muddy ground. The queen, startled, and now more awake, grinned as well and skidded after him, as the silver tabby watched them and sighed.  
  
"Quaxo! Electra!" the silver tom called, "Be careful, both of you! The ground is dangerous when wet!"  
  
The two teen cats ignored the guardian cat and continued to sprawl through the mud, succeeding in making themselves wet and dirty. Quaxo ran to make a pounce at his sister, but slipped in the muddy mess and hit the oven with a loud thud, causing the door to fly open. Inside lied a pair of tiger tabby cats that yawned and stretched as the opened their eyes. The queen, who wore a large pearl necklace around her neck, was the first to notice the slightly dazed tuxedoed tom and the tabby queen that ran towards them.  
  
"'Ey! Wotcha think yoa dewin', wakin' us 'up in the middle of tha' mornin'?" the queen cried in a whiney voice as she stretched out.  
  
Electra ran up with a grin as she panted slightly. "Morning, Rumpleteazer! Morning, Mungojerrie! Why are you all sleeping in there?" She peered into the oven that was usually occupied by Jellylorum.  
  
The tiger tom in the oven stretched and yawned. "Locked outta the 'ouse we wuz! The 'umans just got toired of us breakin' thei'a stuff, Oi suppose!" He took a moment and opened his eyes, looking at Rumpleteazer. "'Ew ah we toalkin' tew now?"  
  
Teazer bapped her brother across the nose and crinkled her face. "We's toalkin' tew 'Lectra an' Quaxy. Pay moa 'tenntion next toime before ya open ya trap!" She turned back to the other two cats. "But 'e's roight. we got locked out, we did. an' ol' Jelly-Lilly-Cat stayed with 'er fatha at tha theatre, so we nicked 'er house."  
  
Quaxo and Electra both rolled their eyes and grinned. Quaxo spoke up. "Well, I suppose Jelly won't like it much if she finds you two lagging around here, now will she? Heaviside, I swear, one of you gets in more trouble than Leccy and I get in together!"  
  
"And we don't need any more cats as distrustful as those two, together or apart!" Munkustrap's voice boomed over the junkyard, causing the four younger cats to look at him.  
  
"Awww, come one Munky." Electra grinned, her teeth bared. "You know you'd go crazy with out us."  
  
"He might, but I'm sure I would survive." a familiar female voice called out. The group turned to see a clean looking white queen under a parasol, held up magically over her head. Beside her, a shining black tom stood soaking wet with a small frown on his face, his concentration on keeping the parasol over the white queens head.  
  
Munkustrap nodded to the new arrivers. "Good day to you, Miss Victoria. Mister Mistoffelees." The two cats were younger than he was, but very high class, and very respected.  
  
Electra scoffed at them slightly. she and her brother were the offspring of two of the most talked about cats in St. James' Street, but you never saw them bragging or acting proper. but then again, Jerrie and Teazer had pretty high class humans as well. "Good morning 'Miz Victoria'. 'Mister Mistoffelees'." she said in a slightly nasal manner, mainly on Victoria's name. She often felt bad for Mistoffelees, the younger of the two, as he was always shy and aloof, not to mention nearly a slave to his sister.  
  
Victoria nodded with a polite, snooty smile. "Hello, Electra, dear. Quaxo, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer." She then turned to her brother. "You may take the Parasol away, Mistoffelees. I do believe the rain is stopping."  
  
Indeed it was. the sun began to break away the clouded sky and heat the humid air. It was going to become a beautiful April day in the Jellicle Junkyard, with many adventures in store.  
  
**Chapter 2 to come! :D! Please read and review!!** 


	2. Unrequitted Love and Secret Plans

After Tonight By Nemi Almighty  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R (Rating Change)  
  
Warnings: Suggestive Situations, Death, Possible Created Character(s) (In good taste, of corse...)  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CATS or any of the characters in it... I would buy it for about the 3 cents in my purse if they would take it, but I don't think that is going to happen. I *do* however claim this bit of fan fiction as my own, and I'd rather you not copy it.. I spend long hours on it...  
  
Also: Yes, I know I had some slashy ness planned out... I had the couples planned and everything... but a tragic insident in my life has caused me to change the course of this story... yes, some of the pairings might remain, but most will not... if you MUST know... the Slash Pairings I had planned out were Victoria/Rumpleteazer and Mistoffelees/Quaxo... there, it's out, but I won't be using them... especially with how prissy I've made Victoria out to be... notice, I didn't MEAN to, it just kind of... happened... This story and it's characters now are loosely based on real-life events of late...  
  
All characters ARE video version, to reduce confusion w/ names and such... All ages are calculated in HUMAN years, as it's easier to understand...  
  
~~~  
  
The rain ceased as the group of cats sat in the centre of the Junkyard. Munkustrap had relaxed in his position and proceded to chat to Mistoffelees and Victoria, being interupted by Electra at every inopourtune moment. Munkustrap was considered Electra's best friend, not including her brother, even though he was always getting onto her for one thing or another. He felt as if he was like an older brother to her, and therefor, the two had an extreamly close bond, dispite thier seven year age gap. She had such a mature mind for such a young cat, though her actions did not always prove it, and in mere days was her coming of age ball, when she would become an adult.  
  
Rumpleteazer sat with a large smile on her face, tugging at her brother's tail one moment, and poking at Quaxo the next. The striped queen always seemed to be smiling, not matter how anyone else felt, as she always tried to make them feel happier. Quaxo and Mungojerrie, in turn, were poking and tugging right back at her, causing her to burst into fits of laughter and giggles at random moments, thus distracting the other cats.  
  
A red-orange, brown, and white young adult tom climed out from his junkpile- dugout home and looked around with sleepy, bright eyes. He looked around with a slight yawn and saw the group of cats. He smiled and began walked to them, delighted when he picked Rumpleteazer out of the croud. He quickly picked up his pace and hurried towards them, stopping right beside Rumpleteazer.  
  
Teazer looked beside her a moment later to see Plato's smiling face. She smiled as well and flung her arms around him. "'Ey Plato! 'Ow ah yew doin' this love'aly, muddy morning?"  
  
Plato smiled and melted slightly in side as he hugged the young queen back. "I'm doing fine, Rumpleteazer? And you?" If Plato had his eyes open, he would have seen the slight glare being giving by Electra, Mungojerrie, and Quaxo. Sure, Plato was a great cat, but they weren't so fond of him hanging all over thier friend.  
  
Teazer giggled slightly and purred playfuly. "Oh, Oi'm dewin' great! We was jus' talkin' about stuff an' playin', ya know..." She pulled away from the hug and smiled. "Yew knoa, Leccy's Comin' of Age Ball is gonna be sewn!"  
  
Plato nodded slightly. The ball... the ball he was going to ask Rumpleteazer to. Just last year, when Victoria came of age, he had danced with her. Plato and Victoria were close friends though kittenhood, and he had wanted nothing more than her to grow into a happy, strong adult queen. As time past, Victoria had changed, and the two had drifted apart. "Yea, I know..." He said, holding back enthusiasm. "It's pretty sad you didn't get to have a coming of age ball with us, Teazer..."  
  
It was well known that Jerrie and Teazer had just arrived the junkyard a few years ago from Macavity's Tribe, when Rumpleteazer was 19 years old, and therefor too old to have a coming of age ceremony... and the fact that it was Exotica's coming of age ball did not help the manner. Now, at the age of 21, Rumpleteazer was considered an adult by natural law, but a kitten by Jellicle Law.  
  
"Oh..." Electra piped up, begining to feel a bit upset. "Didn't you hear? I discussed it with Munky and he went to Old Deuteronomy... Rumpleteazer is gonna share my ball with me.."  
  
Plato's eyes grew wide and glowed. "Oh!? Really? Well, that's wonderful!" He smiled and huged Teazer, who hugged back. The glares from the three cats grew greater. "Well, I guess that means you won't have to find a date for it!" Plato sighed inside his head. He knew that now all he would have to do would be to come to Teazer at the Jellicle Ball... and hopefully someone would come for Electra too...  
  
And the three cats glared, formulating in thier heads every way to get Plato away from Teazer...  
  
~~~  
  
Well, I'm strating to get emotional writing, as I'm remembering what I plan for the next chapter of the fic... Plato is based loosely on a friend of mine named Carl who was so in love with a girl that acted a great deal like Teazer... and Electra is loosely based on myself... 


End file.
